


ABCDイイやづ

by birdginia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Family Values, Bondage, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Parenting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Incest, M/M, Math, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Hypnotic Triggers/Suggestions, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twine Fic, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: "school" ends, for some of your classmates, at 3:15 in the afternoon.for you, school follows you home.(word count: ~5k, external link to twine upload inside)





	ABCDイイやづ

[click here to read](http://philome.la/Slotheye/abcd)

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
